The Labyrinth Diaries
by SolitaireXL
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is frustrated with her current relationship with Jeremy Gilbert. As she thinks about breaking up with him while practicing lines for her drama class at Whitmore, she summons a strange person, and begins to unlock a centuries old family mystery and curse that has bound the Bennett family to the Salvatores for generations. AU crossover.
**Title:** Chapter 1- An Unexpected Guest

 **Characters:** Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore (mentioned Jeremy, Elena, Stefan and a bunch of others)

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Labyrinth or Vampire Diaries is mine. This is just for fun and in the name of Bamon

Bonnie looked over at Jeremy lying in her bed sound asleep. It was bright and early in the morning, and she had things to do. Not one of which was to make sure Jeremy got off to school on time. _What am I doing dating a high schooler_? Her relationship with Jeremy had begun unexpectedly. She hadn't known about his feelings for her, and when she found out, they caught her off guard. At first, their relationship had been wonderfully flattering and exciting, but now that she was a freshman at Whitmore, she realized just how stunted emotionally Jeremy was. And she wasn't doing any favors for the both of them continuing this relationship far past it's natural expiration date.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror as she sat at her dressing table. She had lines to memorize for the play in her drama class, and she was finding it hard to find the motivation for her character; a sixteen year old girl wishing her baby brother away. Bonnie didn't have any family left. Gram was gone, her mother and father had been long gone, no one was left except for distant cousins she barely knew beyond the fact that they shared the Bennett name.

 _Nobody left but the poor little baby_ , the thought occurred to her. Maybe that was why she identified with Jeremy. Both his parents were dead. His Aunt Jenna had died just as tragically in a plane crash, and their Uncle John died under some foul mysterious circumstances. Both her best friend Elena, and boyfriend Jeremy were just as alone in the world as she was. Except Elena now had Stefan Salvatore, the rich nephew of Zach Salvatore who transferred into Mystic Falls High their senior year. Elena and Stefan had become inseparable, and even though she remained a committed sister, she didn't have the capacity Jeremy needed to be a suitable provider of structure in his life. Elena was just a kid herself, trying to figure herself out, and her relationship with Stefan had begun to overshadow every other relationship in her life. Her and Elena were supposed to be college roommates, but Elena was never there, and always spent her time at the Salvatore Mansion. Jeremy needed Bonnie, now more than ever.

However, Bonnie felt like she no longer needed Jeremy. Something about their relationship was holding her back. She felt like she needed to branch out and experience new things and new people. None of which she wanted Jeremy to share in. It dawned on her that emotionally, she had already let Jeremy go. Only guilt was forcing her to continue letting him into her bed regularly. It was just a matter of figuring out how to tell him it was over between them without devastating him and possibly alienating her best friend.

She looked down at the notes in the script that she held in her hands. The director wanted her to convey more feeling in the lines instead of just saying them emphatically. He wanted her to reach deep inside herself and find that desperate teenager who was angry about everything in her life changing all at once. The only thing desperate about the teenager inside of her was that she desperately wanted to be loved, and desperately wanted someone to call hers. Once, she thought that someone was Jeremy, but that just wasn't the case anymore. In reality she desperately wanted to find a clean way to break up with him.

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!" she said halfheartedly in the quiet room. She looked over her shoulder as Jeremy stirred, but remained completely asleep. _Figures. Sometimes he can be so lazy. Doesn't he have school to attend?_ She stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, irritated that Jeremy could just sleep there peacefully in her bed without a care in the world.

She said the lines again, more forcefully and with meaning. Putting all her annoyance at her current situation behind every last syllable. Right when she uttered the last word, a cold wind swept through her dorm room, darkness fell outside her window, she heard the rumble of thunder, and saw a flash of lightning.

Jeremy still lay fast asleep as she felt the floor shake beneath her and the wind begin to howl as it swirled faster and faster around the room. _What is this_? She thought, as she looked around the room frantically. Then suddenly everything stopped. Daylight shined again through her dorm room window. She looked over towards her bed, but Jeremy was gone. _When did he get up and leave_? She wondered as she crossed over to the bed. The rumpled sheets remained, but no Jeremy. She shrugged her shoulders, _He must have gotten frightened and ran out without a backwards thought of saving me._ It made her laugh so much inwardly that she allowed herself to smile and a slight giggle escaped from her lips.

"I've done what you've asked and now is the time for payment," a voice called from the far corner of the room. Bonnie whipped around to face a tall man with long wavy hair the color of black pitch and eyes as crystal blue and radiant as topaz. He was dressed ornately in an 18th century 3-piece ivory silk formal suit with elegant gold embroidery fit for a French courtier.

"Who are you?" Bonnie took a step back as the strange man stepped forward. She was both intrigued and frightened at the same time as his lips slowly turned into a wry smile.

"You know who I am. You summoned me here with your words," he said as he made a grand exaggerated gesture about the room.

"Summoned you? With my words?" Bonnie was even more confused as she stared at him. There was something strangely familiar about the man who had appeared in her room out of nowhere. She could have sworn she had seen this same man in this exact outfit somewhere before.

"Oh come on! I haven't got all day. Time's wasting, so lets hurry up with my payment for services rendered," the man was definitely getting annoyed with her, but Bonnie couldn't think of what services he was talking about and then it hit her. Jeremy.

She looked from the bed and to the man again. "You took Jeremy?"

"Yes, of course. I did just as you asked, so now…"

"Bring him back!" she commanded and she marched over to where the strange man stood and pulled herself up to her full 5'2" height.

"Well, I can't do that," he smiled and scoffed at the same time looking into her angry brown eyes.

"You took him away, so bring him back right now, whoever you are," she stood her ground.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to _how_ I took him away?" He crossed over to a chair sitting in the corner of the room and draped his body luxuriously across it.

Bonnie continued to stare at him curiously, then shook her head as if to snap herself out of a trance like state.

"Some sort of magic, I guess," she crossed her arms in front of her and shrugged her shoulders. The man arched a sharp eyebrow. "My gram was a witch," Bonnie continued. "She practiced magic, but she never taught me. I don't have that kind of magic."

The man let out a loud laugh which annoyed Bonnie to no end. When he finally finished guffawing, he stood up and crossed back over to her. "The magic that summoned me here was no ordinary magic. It definitely didn't come from a human chatting a spell clutching a talisman. Only a witch can wield that kind of magic."

"A witch?" Bonnie paused as she wrestled with the thought, "Me?"

"Mmhmm."

"But how?...Why?...Who _are_ you?"

The man sighed, "I can see you are not the brightest candle in the room, so here, let me help you out. I'm the Goblin King."

"The Goblin King?"

"Yes, the one and only," he said as he stood and curtseyed before her.

"Like from my play?"

"Play? What play?"

"Now look who's riding the short bus," Bonnie chuckled as a bewildered look crossed the man's chiseled face.

She crossed over to the man again and looked him straight in the face.

"Listen, Mr. Whoever-You-Are…"

"Goblin King."

"Whatever, listen. Bring Jeremy back here and do it now," she lowered her voice menacingly.

"And I told you," he began slowly as he leaned forward to match her height, "I can't do that."

"Ugh!" she yelled frustrated as she threw her hands in the air.

"You're a witch. You know the rules. Now, payment must be made," he chuckled as he delighted in her torment.

"Fine! Payment!" She angrily moved over to her dresser and snatched her purse from the top of it, rifling through it to find her wallet. "Here!" She yelled as she crossed back over to him and stuffed her credit card in his face.

"And what is that?" He eyed the plastic in her hand warily.

"Payment. Like you asked."

"That's not payment," he began laughing again at her and Bonnie could feel the anger in her rise with every snort that came from him.

"I don't know what the hell you want from me!" She yelled, but the man continued to laugh at her. As she let out another groan of frustration, it suddenly dawned on her where she had seen this man before.

She had been in the Salvatore Mansion exploring the halls, when she came upon a large family portrait. It was a painting of a man and a woman sitting on an elegant sofa, and two young men standing tall behind them. It definitely looked like it was from the late 1700's. What had intrigued her most about the large painting hanging on the wall, was that one of the men looked exactly like Stefan. It just so happened that Stefan had then appeared next to her out of the blue and explained the painting to her. It was of the Salvatore patriarch, Guiseppi Salvatore, his wife Lily, and their two sons Stefan and Damon. He explained that the reason he looked just like the Stefan in the painting was that they were distant relatives, and he happened to be named after him for that very reason.

"I know how you are…" she began quietly as she moved ever closer to the man, looking him over just to make sure her hunch was right.

"Of course you know, I told you already. You haven't been paying attention have you? Tsk tsk," he chided.

"You're Damon Salvatore," she said as a whole new set of questions filled her mind. But as quickly as the questions began to form, Bonnie felt the grip of the man's hand close over her throat and with great force she was held up and pushed against the back wall, knocking all the breath out of her body like a deflated balloon.

"Tell me now before I snap your neck. How do you know that name?"


End file.
